


The Desert whisper

by Autralys



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Family, Fantasy, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Shmi Skywalker - Freeform, Slavery, Tatooine, Young Anakin, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autralys/pseuds/Autralys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shmi know that Anakin is special, she knows he is destined to great things and, because of it, is still more important to teach her son the secrets of life that was trusted for their family. The desert give Anakin to her, with the Force, and the desert will reclaim him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desert whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, its my first fic in English and I would love to know how I'm doing.  
> Star Wars isn't mine and I don't make money with it.  
> This is a au, but Anakin probably will still become a jedi...

                       Shmi Smile to her son, a wisdom of ages in her eyes when she try to explain to Anakin the secrets of life. Looked like centurys since her mother explain it, she remember being fascinated about it and, even if she is way of her colorful planet, even being a slave now,this still amazes her and, more than it, she understand more, in a visceral way, what her mother teach her.

                     "We are one Anakin, all of us are part of a delicate embroidery, our live essence supports each other in a spiritual way."

                      Anakin frowned, he was maybe too young to understand completely, but their lives was already rough enough to him notice that, if what his mother says is true, so there more things wrong with Tatooine than he think.

                     "Even the slavers mama? but…"

                      The little child questioned, sounds disturbed, be one with one of them isn't a good thing, but Shmi was talking about it with wonderment, he was confused. Shmi laughs softly, she knows what is felling sick about it, about be linked to slavers, but this is a thing they won't take from her, her beliefs, dreams and past, she will teach Anakin the secrets passed by his mom, her grandfather, her great grandmother, the secrets entrusted to the first of take the name Skywalker.

                     "Yes my precious child, all of us are connected by the force, by the energy, by the life, what the Hutts and the others slavers do is a blasphemy, a abomination against the universe."

                     Anakin looked intently for his mother, he know that the things Shmi was talking to him is true, but he doesn't understand, not totally, reason of he ask more.

                    "How mama?Why they do this if is so monstrous?"

                    "They broke the connections, tear a part, letting only pain and blood and they will pay, they are a kind of monster my son, and, they forget the connsequences, they forget that everything is one, or they think capable to foll the life, but hear this, my Ani, in way or another, the energy of the life that is in the universe will make then pay, in this planet, this energy is in the desert and it is in the Force in all planets."

                    Anakin understand a little more, he supposed that it will be more clear in the future, something still felling wrong.

                    "And we just wait? I need to do something mama, and I don't wanna be one with then. And, you sure that this life energy in in the desert? With all this sand?"

                    Shmi give a sad smile to her son, she admire his spirit, but she always know that Anakin was destined to be great things, she know what everyone think when hear she says about him having no father, and with all the horrors in the life they live, isn't a big assumption to make, but the true is that the Force gave Anakin to her, more than it, the desert gave him.

                   "We wait, we do what we can do, we fight if we can, we leave another day if we can't. No person with some decency want to be one with them Ani, but we are all part of something bigger, if its a consolation, they cut the string connecting us so bad, that they are a blood confusion in the veil of universe."  
I think you liked the desert Anakin, you are always singing when we cross it."

                    "I like the desert, I just don't like the sand and why we are in Tatooine, but I like the suns and the wind and, mama, the desert whisper to me, every day, sing songs forgotten by all, I like the whispers!"

                     Shmi hug her son tight, he is destined to great things, indeed, but for now, Anakin is still her little baby, her joy in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, I hope you liked.  
> I can be find in my tumblr: the-fairy-lady.tumblr.com


End file.
